Táticas
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Itachi sempre foi cheio de táticas. E quem diria que usaria a fofura de Sasuke para atrair garotas? Sem massacre. UA. Repostada com modificações.


Táticas

_Por Giuliana_

Uchiha Itachi sempre fora um garoto de truques e táticas. Sempre deu muito trabalho aos seus pais quando pequeno. Uma mente insaciável. Nunca satisfeito em lidar as situações convencionalmente, daí suas grandes e miraculosas táticas.

Aos doze anos de idade o Uchiha ganhou um irmãozinho, Uchiha Sasuke. Não fora muito fã da idéia, não gostava de dividir nada, principalmente a atenção. Mas eventualmente acabou superando tudo e criando afeto pelo_ otouto_ mais novo.

Aos quinze anos, como qualquer outro garoto, via as meninas de outra forma. Era um galã, isso era fato. Mas não queria uma e sim várias de uma vez, afinal que culpa ele tinha se todas eram tão bonitas? Ambicioso? Imagina.

Um dia ao passear pelo parque viu o Inuzuka Keiji cercado de meninas. Todas elas sorridentes, mas a atenção toda era para o pequeno cachorrinho do shinobi. Um estalo na cabeça do moreno o fez perceber: garotas são atraídas por coisas _fofas_, como o filhotinho, sua _fofura_ as atraí. Um sorriso pintou os seus lábios. Ele tinha um irmão _fofinho_ e de apenas quatro aninhos sem dúvida as garotas iriam se derreter... Pelo seu otouto, mas esse sentimento pode ser focalizado para o mais velho sem problemas.

No dia seguinte convenceu sua mãe em deixá-lo levar Sasuke para passear no parque. Apesar de todo o _estranhamento_ por parte de seus pais, permitiram o que rendeu largos sorrisos do pequeno Uchiha, que estava radiante com o fato de sair com seu aniki.

Itachi fora obrigado a levar a bolsa do pequeno com: mamadeira, bico, brinquedos e roupa extra; caso necessário. A idéia de passear com uma bolsa por aí não o agradou muito, mas nunca se sabe se elas brigariam entre si para ver quem podia dar mamadeira ao seu otouto, e Uchiha Itachi sempre amou uma boa briga entre mulheres.

Durante o percurso até o parque Sasuke sorria _abobadamente _no colo do irmão mais velho. Itachi eventualmente fazia uma brincadeira aqui outra ali, rendendo varias gargalhadas do pequeno e muitos "_Que gracinha" "Ohhh" "Não é o bebe mais fofo do mundo?" "O Itachi não é o cara mais perfeito do mundo?"._

Ao chegar ao parque Itachi foi interceptado por um grupo de garotas que o cercou.

-Ahh! Itachi, que coisinha mais fofa! – Falou uma primeira menina.

-Qual é o nome dele? – Perguntou uma segunda com um sorriso enorme.

-Esse, meninas, é meu otouto. O nome dele é Sasuke. – Declarou mexendo no cabelo do mais novo.

-Ohhh! Sasuke-kun! –As meninas disseram sorrindo abertamente.

-Como você nunca falou dele Itachi?

-Vocês nunca perguntaram.

-Itachi, posso segura-lo?

-Posso também? – Disseram em uníssono.

Sasuke olhou com um olhar pedinte. –Acho que não garotas. É melhor eu dar uma volta com o Sasuke, depois quem sabe? – Disse dando uma piscadela.

-Ok – Elas responderam animadamente.

Quando as meninas saíram de vista ele olhou para seu irmãozinho e rindo disse: - Quem diria que você tão útil assim.

Sasuke, depois de _alguns_ milhares de apertos e gritos histéricos com seu nome, já se apresentava irritado, o que ironicamente as atraía ainda mais. Itachi ria e flertava com as garotas; realmente quem diria que seu irmãozinho mais novo fosse tão atraente assim e lhe rendesse tantos números de telefone?

O pequeno Uchiha encontrava-se acomodado no colo do irmão com os olhos quase fechados, ainda era cedo, mas o dia fora muito agitado.

Itachi fazia carinho nos cabelos do pequeno para ajudá-lo embalar no sono, quando se deparou com cabelos róseos caminhando em sua direção.

-Sakura... – Disse sonhador – Sasuke? – Chamou o pequeno e recebeu um olhar cansado e riu da carinha do mesmo – Eu sei que você está com sono, mas me ajuda nessa última?

O pequeno pareceu pensar um pouco e sorriu travesso.

-O que você quer otouto? – Perguntou suspeito.

-Nee-san você vai treinar comigo? – Itachi riu.

-Sim, Sasuke eu treino com você.

-Sempre? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Sempre.

Itachi virou-se e pareceu interessado em qualquer outra coisa.

-Itachi-kun? – Chamou uma voz atrás de si.

O moreno virou e fez uma cara de surpreso. –Sakura! O que faz aqui?

Ela riu e ele percebeu um menino em seus braços – Passeando com meu irmãozinho, mas acho que não sou a única.

-Não você não é.

-Não sabia que você tinha um irmão. E como você se chama coisa linda? – Ela disse se inclinado um pouco.

-Uchiha Sasuke – Disse com determinação, apesar do sono.

Ela gargalhou. –Ele não só se parece com você fisicamente, mas como no jeito que fala Itachi. Ou será isso um traço Uchiha? – Ela riu e o moreno corou - Ah! Esse loirinho aqui é o Naruto.

-Oi! – Disse o loiro empolgado – Quer brincar?

-Iie – Respondeu simplesmente.

-Sasuke! Seja educado! Desculpe Sakura e Naruto.

-Que isso Itachi, a culpa não é dele. Naruto é uma pilha e Sasuke parece bem cansado.

-Sim, ele teve um dia bastante cansativo no parque – Disse irônico, rendendo uma brincadeira para si mesmo -Eu também não sabia que você tinha irmão Sakura, principalmente loiro.

Ela sorriu novamente. –Sim, eu tenho um irmão e ele é loiro, bizarro não?

Ele riu em resposta.

-Nee-chan?

-Sim, Naru?

-Eu estou com fome'tebayo – E seu estomago roncou.

-Desculpa Naru, esqueci que estava com fome. Sinto muito Itachi, mas temos que ir. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Sasuke-kun – Ela disse passando a mão nas bochechas do moreno, que definitivamente gostou mais dela do que qualquer outra das garotas. – Ja.

-Matte!

-O que foi Itachi-kun?

-Bom eu estava pensando, talvez nos pudéssemos... ann...marcar um encontro para que os garotos possam brincar um dia desses? – O moreno perguntou esperançoso.

-Sim, acho que seria uma boa idéia Itachi-kun. Mas acho que você não precisava usar seu irmãozinho para sair comigo. Mas eu aceito de qualquer maneira. Sexta às 18h? Creio que você sabe onde eu moro. Já Sasuke-kun... Itachi-Kun – E piscou para ele e voltou a caminhar.

O moreno sorriu. Finalmente sairia com a garota de seus sonhos. Sabia que ela era esperta. Olhou para o pequeno que já havia caído no sono.

O pequeno era definitivamente um ímã de garotas, e no final ele não precisou de suas infalíveis táticas e sim um pouco de fofura.

**Owari**

**Nota: **Corrigi alguns errinhos de ortografia que passaram da primeira vez e modifiquei um pouco a história. Espero que gostem.

Essa One é uma UA e não tem o massacre Uchiha. Baseada na fan art da **Damleg** **"The tatic of Itachi"**, vocês podem acha-lá no **Deviantart**.


End file.
